<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy is a (not so) nasty thing by bellarose_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221530">Jealousy is a (not so) nasty thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes'>bellarose_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Tumblr One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie hates formal events, but Richie drags him to one. Eddie begins to get very protective when Richie starts talking to a flirty man. </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Tumblr One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy is a (not so) nasty thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie hated formal occasions. He hated small talk, he hated wearing itchy suits, he hated the fancy finger food he struggled to eat, and he hated the fancy cocktails with stupid names he had to pretend to like because the bar didn’t serve normal drinks.  Richie would constantly drag Eddie to these charity events where Richie had to show his face to show his support. Richie would always say “baby, I promise it will only be an hour and we can leave,” but every single time, without fail, Richie would get caught talking to some Hollywood bigwig. Eddie would wander into the corner, sulking and waiting patiently, like he had done tonight. </p><p>Eddie had gotten bored from the general chit chat of the night, so he leant up by the bar waiting patiently for his drink to be made. Eddie scanned the crowd trying to look for his tall fiance. Eventually, Eddie found him due to him being a head taller than most of the other people. He was so animated when he talked and Eddie half-smiled at the sight of Richie manically waving his hands around as he told a story. People laughed around him as he spoke. Eddie turned as his drink was passed to him by the bartender. Eddie stared down at the drink then back up at the bartender. </p><p>“I asked for a gin and tonic,” Eddie said.</p><p>“This is a gin and tonic,” the bartender said back before turning to go serve someone else. Eddie looked down at the old fashioned glass which contained a pink gin of some sort and glitter sprinkled around the rim and swirling amongst the ice and grapefruit garnish. Eddie looked at it and sighed before reluctantly picking it up and taking a sip from the straw sticking out of it. The sweetness made him wince and he sighed again as he leaned back against the bar. Eddie’s eyes looked at Richie from across the room, who was now talking to another man. Eddie’s eyebrows raised when he saw the man casually put his hand on Richie’s elbow, and laugh along at Richie’s joke. Eddie sipped his drink watching Richie talk to the man, feeling a glare fall on his face. A wave of anger started to grow inside of him. The man leaned into Richie more as he laughed, letting his hand travel down Richie’s chest. </p><p>“Oh fuck no,” Eddie muttered, beginning to walk through the crowd of people, letting people move out the way of him and stare at Eddie. But Eddie was seeing red, he didn’t care what people thought of him. Most of Richie’s peers didn’t like that Richie proposed to a ‘<em>nobody</em>’. Most of Hollywood people married each other.  Eddie finally got to Richie and stood next to the two men and they kept laughing. They finished off laughing at Eddie staring up at Richie still scowling. </p><p>“Oh,” Richie still said laughing, “hey Ed’s.” Richie glanced down at Eddie’s drink, “Whatcha got there?” </p><p>“Apparently a gin and tonic,” Eddie mumbled, sipping it. Richie laughed as Eddie winced again at the taste of the drink. “What <em>you </em>got <em>there</em>.” Eddie sarcastically replied. </p><p>“What are you on about?” Richie asked, and Eddie glanced towards the man across from Richie waiting with a smile on his face. Richie caught on quickly  “Oh, Eddie this is Damian.” Richie said gesturing towards the handsome man across from him. Damien was dark-haired, blue eyes and tanned skin. Pretty much an absolute dreamboat.</p><p>“Hey,” the man said and Eddie sarcastically smiled and raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at Damien. Richie started speaking again, </p><p>“Damien this is my boyfriend-”</p><p>“Fiance.” Eddie interrupted. </p><p>“Sorry, fiance, happened recently.” Richie quickly said. Eddie looked down at the ring around his finger and smiled up at Richie then back to Damien. The small band had a couple of diamonds on and it glistened in the ballroom lights. Eddie tapped his ring against his glass, letting the tapping noise beat with the music. The noise made Damien’s eyes go to the ring.</p><p>“Oh lovely, congratulations,” Damien said as he sipped his drink. Eddie could see that Damien was disappointed and Eddie loved it. Eddie put his arm around Richie. “I never thought someone could tie you down, Richie.” Damien laughed and so did Richie, making Eddie tightening his grip onto Richie. </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie asked, making Damien give an embarrassed laugh.</p><p>“I’ll catch up with you guys later?” Damien quickly said and smiled at them both for turning to stroll away. </p><p>“Bye!” Richie called after him sarcastically and tutted. Richie pushed Eddie in front of him, making Eddie stumble over his footing.</p><p>“What the fuck, Richie.” Eddie moaned, looking up at Richie.</p><p>“Is there a reason you’re being a brat?” Richie said quietly.</p><p>“No, I’m not.” Eddie mumbled and Richie raised his eyebrows. Eddie rolled his eyes, and Richie pulled him in closer. </p><p>“Babe, I love you, but you’re being a little bitch,” Richie whispered. </p><p>“I don’t like seeing these people all over you,” Eddie moaned as he put a hand on Richie’s chest, letting himself smooth Richie’s tie-down. Richie gave a breathy laugh. Richie leant down and kissed Eddie on the cheek. </p><p>“You know,” Richie murmured, looking around them to see if anyone was listening, “I kind of like you all wound up.” Eddie gave Richie a quick shove on the shoulder and went to sip his drink again. “Maybe I should let men hit on me more.” </p><p>“If you don’t shut the fuck up right now I am going to leave your ass here.” Eddie groaned and Richie chuckled, but deep down he kind of liked the fact that other men found Richie attractive. Richie let his hand go up towards Eddie’s face and stroke his cheek. Eddie tipped his head into Richie’s hand and smiled, letting his anger soften up at Richie’s smile. The majority of his life he would’ve hated this, a room full of people probably glancing at the PDA, but Eddie didn’t care. He was in love, and part of being in love with Richie was putting up with all the stupid events and all the shitty people they both had to put up with. </p><p> “You know that I would rather be alone with you, not here,” Richie muttered,  and Eddie believed him. </p><p>“I know,” Eddie sighed. Eddie leant up and kissed Richie gently, and Richie smiled into the kiss. Eddie stayed on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “maybe if we leave in the next hour, I’ll let you show me how much you don’t want to be here.” Eddie collapsed back onto his feet and sip his drink again. Richie blushed and awkwardly laughed, looking down at his feet, shuffling them around. Eddie loved how embarrassed Richie still got when Eddie was forward. </p><p>“Sounds good,” Richie laughed, “now can you walk around with me talking to people I don’t care about? Be my eye candy for the evening?”</p><p>“I’m offended and complimented all at once,” Eddie laughed while threading his arm into Richie’s. </p><p>“That’s my boy,” Richie muttered, as they began to walk to a group of people, Eddie sipping his drink, thinking he might actually be starting to like it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>